THE POWER OF MUSIC EXO LYRICS
by 614.eris
Summary: EXO's REPACKAGED ALBUM - THE POWER OF MUSIC - LYRICS [ TRANS , ROMAN , HANGUL ]
1. POWER

**\- HANGUL -**

머뭇거리지 마 Move on

자 시간이 없어

너의 미래는 바로 상상에 달렸어

두려움 따윈 버려 우린 그래도 돼

모든 열쇤 너에게 있는데

[Verse 2]

잠들지 않아도 꿈꾸던 널

잊지 않기를 바래 바래

오늘 우리 함께

신나게 한번 불태워볼까

꼭 하나 된 Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

네가 나를 볼 때

서로 같은 마음이 느껴질 때

Power power

더 강해지는 걸

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

이 음악을 통해

같이 한목소리로 노래할 때

Power power

더 강해지는 걸

Turn the music up now

[Post-Chorus]

Power power

Turn the music up now

[Verse 3]

고민은 이제 그만 Stop

시간은 가 지금도 Tik Tok

We take a shot

떠나자 We got bang bang pow wow

이어폰 타고 흘러 나오는 멜로디로

시끄러운 소음 덮고 볼륨은 Up! High!

We got that power everytime

[Verse 4]

잠들지 않아도 꿈꾸던 널

잊지 않기를 바래 바래

오늘 다시 함께

신나게 한번 불태워볼까

꼭 하나 된 Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

네가 나를 볼 때

서로 같은 마음이 느껴질 때

Power power

더 강해지는 걸

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

이 음악을 통해

같이 한목소리로 노래할 때

Power power

더 강해지는 걸

Turn the music up now

[Bridge]

지쳐버리는 그날이 오면 기억해 Babe

아름다웠던 우릴

다시 일어날 수 있는 그 힘은

네 안에 있다는 걸

We got that

[Chorus]

We got that power power

이 음악을 통해

같이 한목소리로 노래할 때

Power power

더 강해지는 걸

Turn the music up now

[Outro]

Power power

Turn the music up now

We got that

We got that

 **\- ROMANIZATION -**

[Verse 1]

Meomutgeoriji ma Move on

Ja sigani eopseo

Neoui miraeneun baro sangsange dallyeosseo

Duryeoum ttawin beoryeo urin geuraedo dwae

Modeun yeolsoen neoege inneunde

[Verse 2]

Jamdeulji anado kkumkkudeon neol

Itji ankireul barae barae

Oneul uri hamkke

Sinnage hanbeon bultaewobolkka

Kkok hana doen Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

Nega nareul bol ttae

Seoro gateun maeumi neukkyeojil ttae

Power power

Deo ganghaejineun geol

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

I eumageul tonghae

Gachi hanmoksoriro noraehal ttae

Power power

Deo ganghaejineun geol

Turn the music up now

[Post-Chorus]

Power power

Turn the music up now

[Verse 3]

Gomineun ije geuman Stop

Siganeun ga jigeumdo Tik Tok

We take a shot

Tteonaja We got bang bang pow wow

Ieopon tago heulleo naoneun mellodiro

Sikkeureoun soeum deopgo bollyumeun Up! High!

We got that power everytime

[Verse 4]

Jamdeulji anado kkumkkudeon neol

Itji ankireul barae barae

Oneul dasi hamkke

Sinnage hanbeon bultaewobolkka

Kkok hana doen Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

Nega nareul bol ttae

Seoro gateun maeumi neukkyeojil ttae

Power power

Deo ganghaejineun geol

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

I eumageul tonghae

Gachi hanmoksoriro noraehal ttae

Power power

Deo ganghaejineun geol

Turn the music up now

[Bridge]

Jichyeobeorineun geunari omyeon gieokae Babe

Areumdawotdeon uril

Dasi ireonal su inneun geu himeun

Ne ane itdaneun geol

We got that

[Chorus]

We got that power power

I eumageul tonghae

Gachi hanmoksoriro noraehal ttae

Power power

Deo ganghaejineun geol

Turn the music up now

[Outro]

Power power

Turn the music up now

We got that

We got that

 **\- ENGLISH TRANSLATION -**

Don't hesitate Move on

Come on, there's no time

Your future depends on your imagination

Throw away your fears, we are allowed to

Because you hold every key

[Verse 2]

I dreamt of you without falling asleep

I hope, hope that I don't forget about you

Today how about if we

Burn it up together

As if we became one, Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

When you see me

When we feel the same feeling

Power power

We get stronger

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

Through this music

When we sing with one voice together

Power power

We get stronger

Turn the music up now

[Post-Chorus]

Power power

Turn the music up now

[Verse 3]

Stop worrying now Stop

Time goes by even now Tik Tok

We take a shot

Let's go We got bang bang pow wow

With the melody coming from the earphones

Mask the loud noise and turn the volume Up! High!

We got that power everytime

[Verse 4]

I dreamt of you without falling asleep

I hope, hope that I don't forget about you

Today how about if we

Burn it up together

As if we became one, Feeling feeling

So turn me up

[Pre-Chorus]

We got that power power

When you see me

When we feel the same feeling

Power power

We get stronger

Turn the music up now

[Chorus]

We got that power power

Through this music

When we sing with one voice together

Power power

We get stronger

Turn the music up now

[Bridge]

When the day you get worn out comes, remember Babe

Of how beautiful we were

That the power to get back up again

Resides in you

We got that

[Chorus]

We got that power power

Through this music

When we sing with one voice together

Power power

We get stronger

Turn the music up now

Power power

Turn the music up now

We got that

We got that


	2. SWEET LIES

**\- ROMANIZATION -**

Oh gakkeum jinsil-ilan geo

Oh geojismalboda apeun geol

Oh modu sangcheobadgin geobnaneun geol

jinsil-eseo da gogaeleul dollyeo

jogeum wiheomhan jul almyeonseodo (So bitter)

gamdanghal jasin eobsdago (geojismal-ilado)

kkog geuleohge haeseolado gyeot-e dul su issdamyeon

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

sesang-eseo gajang dalkomhan geojis Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

wonhaneun ge igeolamyeon da haejulge

No no no no no

Baby don't say u want no liar

No no no no no

Baby don't say u want no bad guy

jinsil-i geojisboda apaseo

du son-eulo gwileul magneun neo

sangcheo jugi nado silh-eo (So bitter)

ileol su bakk-en eobsneun geol (amuli haebwado)

geulaeseo na ileohge tto

hal su eobs-i ttodasi

So I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

sesang-eseo gajang dalkomhan geojis Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

wonhaneun ge igeolamyeon da haejulge

saeng-gagboda swibge mam-eul juji anhneun na

dalkomhan geojismallo neoleul nog-yeo

Like a hot cocoa in the winter

eogjilo neoleul mil-eonaelyeo haess-eo gyesoghaeseo

Had to tell you, that I lie to you

But you know I'm a pretender

imi malhaessji nan dalugiga himdeun kalnal-igo

naleul wonhandamyeon gipsug-i beyeo beoliljido molla

gyeong-gohaedo mos deul-eun cheog gwileul mag-a

Let me tell you what's on my mind

Sorry I can't be that guy

manh-eun geol balajineun ma

sasil-eun na

sijaghagi dulyeowo sseun hyang-giga

ib-an gadeughi neukkyeojijanh-a

man-yag nega

du nun-eul gamgo geojis-ilado

nal wonhandamyeon haengboghage haejulge

sesang gajang dalkomhan geojismallo

I tell you

Sweet lies sweet lies

sesang-eseo gajang dalkomhan geojis Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

wonhaneun ge igeolamyeon haejulge

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

 **-HANGUL -**

Oh 가끔 진실이란 거

Oh 거짓말보다 아픈 걸

Oh 모두 상처받긴 겁나는 걸

진실에서 다 고개를 돌려

조금 위험한 줄 알면서도 (So bitter)

감당할 자신 없다고 (거짓말이라도)

꼭 그렇게 해서라도 곁에 둘 수 있다면

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

원하는 게 이거라면 다 해줄게

No no no no no

Baby don't say u want no liar

No no no no no

Baby don't say u want no bad guy

진실이 거짓보다 아파서

두 손으로 귀를 막는 너

상처 주기 나도 싫어 (So bitter)

이럴 수 밖엔 없는 걸 (아무리 해봐도)

그래서 나 이렇게 또

할 수 없이 또다시

So I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

원하는 게 이거라면 다 해줄게

생각보다 쉽게 맘을 주지 않는 나

달콤한 거짓말로 너를 녹여

Like a hot cocoa in the winter

억지로 너를 밀어내려 했어 계속해서

Had to tell you, that I lie to you

But you know I'm a pretender

이미 말했지 난 다루기가 힘든 칼날이고

나를 원한다면 깊숙이 베여 버릴지도 몰라

경고해도 못 들은 척 귀를 막아

Let me tell you what's on my mind

Sorry I can't be that guy

많은 걸 바라지는 마

사실은 나

시작하기 두려워 쓴 향기가

입안 가득히 느껴지잖아

만약 네가

두 눈을 감고 거짓이라도

날 원한다면 행복하게 해줄게

세상 가장 달콤한 거짓말로

I tell you

Sweet lies sweet lies

세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 Baby

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

원하는 게 이거라면 해줄게

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies sweet lies

 **\- ENGLISH TRANSLATION -**

Oh Sometimes Truth

Oh, it's sicker than lying.

Oh, I'm scared of everything.

Turn everything in the truth.

So bitter,

I do not feel confident (even if I lie)

If you can do it by all means,

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

The Sweetest False Baby in the World

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

I'll do it if you want.

No no no no no

Baby do not say u want no liar

No no no no no

Baby do not say u want no bad guy

Truth is sicker than lies.

You are blocking your ears with both hands

So bitter I hate it.

I have no choice but to do this (no matter what I do)

So I like this again

Can not do it again

So I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

The Sweetest False Baby in the World

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

I'll do it if you want.

I do not give my heart easier than I thought

I melt you with a sweet lie

Like a hot cocoa in the winter

I forced you to push me.

Had to tell you, that I lie to you

But you know I'm a pretender

I already told you, I'm a hard blade to deal with.

Maybe if you want me, you'll be deep inside.

Even if the warning is not heard,

Let me tell you what's on my mind

Sorry I can not be that guy

Do not expect a lot

Actually I

The fragrant scent

It feels full of mouth.

If I

Close your eyes and lie

I'll make you happy if you want me

The sweetest lie in the world

I tell you

Sweet lies sweet lies

The Sweetest False Baby in the World

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

If that's what I want, I'll do it.

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies

I tell her

Sweet lies sweet lies


	3. BOOMERANG

**\- HANGUL -**

Hey hey hey

온 듯해 계속 외면한 순간이

무뎌져 버린 너와 나 (Hey hey hey)

맘이 텅 빈 것처럼 어디 멀리

사라지고 싶은 날

날 웃게 했던 너의 모습들을

정리하며 난 집을 나서 맘은 좀 허전해도

It's all good, alright, no lie

미련 없이 너를 돌아서

떠나려 해도 Turn back

멀리 날 던져 봐도 결국 Boomerang

또 Turn back

약속한 듯이 되돌아와 버린 Boomerang

어느새 난 다시 제자린 걸 (Hey hey hey)

더 높이 더 멀리 날아 보려 해도

네게 Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

Hey hey hey

모든 걸 너에게 맞춘 듯한

시간을 이제 벗어나 (Hey hey hey)

널 떠난 내 모습 다짐해도

되돌아 떠밀려 와

눈앞에 펼친 파노라마같이

익숙한 풍경 속에서 널 난 마주 보고 있어

It's all good, alright, no lie

계속 되뇌이던 모든 게

거짓말처럼 Turn back

멀리 날 던져 봐도 결국 Boomerang

또 Turn back

약속한 듯이 되돌아와 버린 Boomerang

어느새 난 다시 제자린 걸 (Hey hey hey)

더 높이 더 멀리 날아 보려 해도

네게 Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

분명히 봐 둬 네가 없이

완벽히 자유로울 나

No need to look back

돌아볼 시간 따위 없어

Baby bye bye

외쳐보지만 Turn back

멀리 날 던져 봐도 결국 Boomerang

또 Turn back

약속한 듯이 되돌아와 버린 Boomerang

널 놓기엔 아직 사랑인 걸 (Hey hey hey)

더 높이 더 멀리 날아 보려 해도

다시 Turn back

멀리 날 던져 봐도 결국 Boomerang

또 Turn back

약속한 듯이 되돌아와 버린 Boomerang

어느새 난 다시 제자린 걸 (Back again)

더 높이 더 멀리 날아 보려 해도

 **\- ROMANIZATION -**

Hey hey hey

On deuthae gyesok oemyeonhan sungani

Mudyeojyeo beorin neowa na (Hey hey hey)

Mami teong bin geotcheoreom eodi meolli

Sarajigo sipeun nal

Nal utge haetdeon neoui moseupdeureul

Jeongnihamyeo nan jibeul naseo mameun jom heojeonhaedo

It's all good, alright, no lie

Miryeon eopsi neoreul doraseo

Tteonaryeo haedo Turn back

Meolli nal deonjyeo bwado gyeolguk Boomerang

Tto Turn back

Yaksokan deusi doedorawa beorin Boomerang

Eoneusae nan dasi jejarin geol (Hey hey hey)

Deo nopi deo meolli nara boryeo haedo

Nege Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

Hey hey hey

Modeun geol neoege matchun deuthan

Siganeul ije beoseona (Hey hey hey)

Neol tteonan nae moseup dajimhaedo

Doedora tteomillyeo wa

Nunape pyeolchin panoramagachi

Iksukan punggyeong sogeseo neol nan maju bogo isseo

It's all good, alright, no lie

Gyesok doenoeideon modeun ge

Geojinmalcheoreom Turn back

Meolli nal deonjyeo bwado gyeolguk Boomerang

Tto Turn back

Yaksokan deusi doedorawa beorin Boomerang

Eoneusae nan dasi jejarin geol (Hey hey hey)

Deo nopi deo meolli nara boryeo haedo

Nege Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

Bunmyeonghi bwa dwo nega eopsi

Wanbyeoki jayuroul na

No need to look back

Dorabol sigan ttawi eopseo

Baby bye bye

Oechyeobojiman Turn back

Meolli nal deonjyeo bwado gyeolguk Boomerang

Tto Turn back

Yaksokan deusi doedorawa beorin Boomerang

Neol nokien ajik sarangin geol (Hey hey hey)

Deo nopi deo meolli nara boryeo haedo

Dasi Turn back

Meolli nal deonjyeo bwado gyeolguk Boomerang

Tto Turn back

Yaksokan deusi doedorawa beorin Boomerang

Eoneusae nan dasi jejarin geol (Back again)

Deo nopi deo meolli nara boryeo haedo

 **\- ENGLISH TRANSLATION -**

Hey hey hey

I think the moment I've been turning away from is here

You and I became so numb (Hey hey hey)

Like my heart is empty

I wanna go dissapear somewhere far away

The ways you made me laugh

I put them away in my head and I leave my house even though I feel empty

It's all good, alright, no lie

I have no regrets, I turn away from you

I try to leave but Turn back

I throw myself far away but in the end I Boomerang

Again I Turn back

Returning as if I promised like a Boomerang

Somehow I'm back where I was (Hey hey hey)

I try to fly higher and farther but

To you I Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

Hey hey hey

Now I leave the time

When everything feels attuned to you (Hey hey hey)

I promise and picture myself away from you

But the waves push me back

Like the panorama before my eyes

I'm looking at you in a familiar scenery

It's all good, alright, no lie

Everything that I kept repeating to myself

Like a lie Turn back

I throw myself far away but in the end I Boomerang

Again I Turn back

Returning as if I promised like a Boomerang

Somehow I'm back where I was (Hey hey hey)

I try to fly higher and farther but

To you I Turn back

Tik tak boom

Gotta make a move

Watch me, I will be

Perfectly free without you

No need to look back

There's no time to waste looking back

Baby bye bye

I shout but I Turn back

I throw myself far away but in the end I Boomerang

Again I Turn back

Returning as if I promised like a Boomerang

Somehow I'm back where I was (Hey hey hey)

I try to fly higher and farther but

Again I Turn back

I throw myself far away but in the end I Boomerang

Again I Turn back

Returning as if I promised like a Boomerang

Somehow I'm back where I was (Hey hey hey)

I try to fly higher and farther but


End file.
